Sienna Family
History 'Origins' The very beginning of the Sienna line started with Dughlas Sienna's parents. His father, Asmodeus, was a Bitceous from Pukya. His mother, Daje, was a Linae from Arvandor. After hearing rumors of a Linine attempting to create a superior race in order to eradicate the evil in the world, Asmodeus decided to create his own lineage that the Linine would fear. Asmodeus stole into Arvandor and laid with Daje against her wishes, thinking that this would make the new species even more fierce because of the act that created them. Uther, Daje's father, took Asmodeus's head for his actions. Daje raised her only child with hopes that because he was half good that he would be capable of great things. Power Hungry Asmodeus was not the only Bitceous that had thought about creating a superior race. Several others of his kind mated with Linines or other strong species in order to create the race that would rule all. Unknowing to Daje, Dughlas met and married another offspring of a Bitceous and Linine, Iseabail. Dughlas shared his father's ideals about becoming powerful and overthrowing the Linine. He passed these ideals to his son, Arawn. However, those ideals died with Dughlas. The only thing that Arawn ever did that his father wished was marry another like himself. A New Dawn Trying to move past the horrific reasons of why they were created, Arawn and his new bride, Aeronwen Wood, began a family. They raised their son, Dante, with the views that everyone could co-exist in harmony. Sadly the peace that Arawn thought would last for awhile, would end drastically. The Purge When Dante turned eleven, he watched his parents be arrested and then killed. He fled their homestead towards the forests for shelter in hiding. He learned how to become a pick-pocket and quite the thief in order to survive. That is how he met Nalia Night. The two fell in love and made plans to marry when the war was over. However, that was not to happen. Upon finding out that Dante was an Emevase, Nalia's parents thought it would be best to send the boy and their daughter away for their safety. However, word had gotten to the Linine about Dante's location and the night that they were to send their daughter and Dante to a safer place, the Linine attacked. Dante was mortally wounded and sent through the portal, Nalia following close behind. Dante passed just outside the Temple of Blades in Mandarins Gate. End of the Family Name Dante did not know that Nalia was pregnant at the time of his death. She successfully delivered two healthy girls. Because surnames follow the male lineage, at the time of Jenna's death in 51 AE, the bloodline of Dante would have stopped. Thana's location and status was unknown. The name still carries on with Jenna's children as middle names. Legacy After finding out about her father several years later, Jenna moved his burial spot to Ba Dune Talar' to join her mother in the afterlife. She also had a statue constructed of her parents as a reminder of what they were fighting for and what they died to protect.